The vehicle cannot run after its tire ruptures and the tire pressure is lost. Such that, only the tire is replaced or repaired and then inflated, can the vehicle go on running. Accordingly, the vehicle is generally equipped with a spare tire as required. However, the weight of the tire together with the rim will increase that of the vehicle body, and consequently increase the fuel consumption. This is neither economical nor environmental friendly. In order to reduce the vehicle load produced by one spare tire, a relative legerity tire repair machine is currently developed by manufacturers to provide for the drivers in the vehicle. When the tire is flat due to rupture, such tire repair machine can be used to repair and inflate the tire in emergency.
The known tire repair machine may also be used as a tire inflator, the structure thereof is composed of a sizing barrel and an air compressor provided in a housing, wherein, the sizing barrel and the air compressor are respectively connected with a sizing injection tube and an inflation tube, one end of the sizing injection tube and one end of the inflation tube are respectively provided with a sizing injection nozzle and an air intake nozzle. When used as a tire inflator, the air intake nozzle is combined to the air nozzle of the tire directly by the user. After that, the air compressor is powered on and high pressure air will be filled into the tire. When used as a tire repair machine, the sizing injection nozzle is firstly combined to the air nozzle of the tire. The pump is powered on to inject a proper quantity of sizing from the sizing barrel into the tire. Then the sizing injection nozzle is removed and alternatively the air intake nozzle is combined to the air nozzle of the tire. After that, the high pressure air is inflated to the tire to reach an appropriate tire pressure. After the air intake nozzle is removed, let the vehicle run a distance slowly, during running, the sizing can flow uniformly on the inner wall surface of the tire to fill up the position of the rupture. The solidified sizing can avoid gas leakage. Therefore, the driver can drive the vehicle to the nearest maintenance for further inspection.
Although the housing is marked with the operation method of the aforementioned tire repair machine, it is always difficult for those people who are not familiar with machine operation to distinguish whether the inflation tube or the sizing injection tube should be used at first. Moreover, misusage is also possible even for the people familiar with the operation. Therefore, the function of sizing injection is used by mistake when only the tire inflation is required. This may result in that some sizing is injected into the tire and air nozzle, and all of the air nozzle, sizing injection tube and the sizing injection nozzle must be replaced.